


Empezar de nuevo

by Vismur



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Baby, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette ha muerto, dejando a Nick con Eva, su hija de seis meses de edad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empezar de nuevo

“Cuida de Eva”

Fue lo último que menciono Juliette antes de perder contra el cáncer que la aquejaba.

Se habían casado hace dos años y la alegría de su primer embarazo de empaño con la noticia del cáncer pulmonar, pero Juliette no quiso arriesgar a su bebé con los tratamientos tan agresivos, ignorando las recomendaciones y consejos de los médicos.

Nick apoyo a su esposa, esperando con ansias y angustia a su bebé, Eva, quien nación sana, con la mata de cabello pelirrojo como su madre, y seguramente los ojos de Nick.

Tan pronto como Juliette dio a luz, fue ingresada a tratamiento contra el cáncer pulmonar.

Batalla que perdió.

\- Lo siento tanto – murmuro Hank dándole un apretón en el hombro, Nick asiente abrazando a Eva, quien no sabe lo que esta pasando, la mayoría de los conocidos de ambos fueron al funeral, personas que poco a poco se fueron dejándolo solo.

Se quedo mirando la tumba por tiempo indefinido hasta que alguien le tapa la vista, un hombre dejo un ramo de nardos sobre la tierra suave.

\- Monroe – saludo Nick.

\- Hey – el mencionado le regreso el saludo, parándose al lado suyo.

Solo unos instantes duro la paz antes de que unos sollozos empezaran a oírse, Eddie se quedo callado, esperando a que Nick sacara su dolor, porque su vida había cambiado de nuevo de forma abrupta.

En lo que parecieron horas de llanto, Nick pudo regresar a casa.

La perdida de Juliette era un hueco en su vida, con ganas de dejarlo todo y quedarse en el sillón viendo como todo pasaba, pero no podía, tenia a Eva, su preciosa hija quien lo necesitaba a él.

\- Yo te cuidaré – dijo Nick a su bebé, quien le miro con curiosidad – Lo prometo.


End file.
